Mayfield's
Mayfield's was a department store in Gotham City. History One day, Alfred was in Mayfield's looking at men's jackets when a strange man in an overcoat walked by and shoved him to the side. The man then walked up to the jewelry counter and grabbed a woman's watch but instead of stealing the watch, he keeps the watch box. When an employee questions him, he takes off his coat and puts on a mouse hat announcing himself as the Pack Rat. After stealing a purse and dumping the contents, security is called to stop him but the Pack Rat responds by shooting his gun. The commotion prompts Alfred to use the public telephone to call Batman and Robin. However, the Pack Rat notices Alfred and then tells him, "never rat on a rat". The Pack Rat then fires at gun not at Alfred but at the telephone and grabs the receiver. With the store locked down and Pack Rat demanding their worthless items, the police arrive outside as do Batman & Robin. As the Dynamic Duo tie up Pack Rat, Robin laughs at his futile attempt to escape. After escaping and engaging with Batman, Pack Rat is punched into a golf club display and is then rendered unconscious when Batman makes him swing his golf club into a damaged intercom which electrocutes him. They pull off his disguise and discover the bandit is Harry Loomis. Batman notices a microchip on his neck and determines it to be a mind control device leading them to suspect the Mad Hatter is behind the recent bizarre crimes. A few years later during the Christmastime season, Harvey Bullock is undercover as the store's Santa Claus. Barbara Gordon is nearby looking at men's ties as a gift and notices Bullock as Santa, she chuckles at the sight. Although most of the kids leave Bullock's lap crying, Bullock does show sympathy for a girl named Mary McSweeney whose father he sent to prison three months ago. Bullock gives Mary some money and she hugs him afterward. Barbara notices a child attempt to steal something and confronts him but as she does, the arm breaks off. Renee Montoya gets a call on her earpiece about the robbers in the store who are being pursued by various people. As the four children meet, they soon merge and form a single being, Clayface. Clayface brags about his crimes saying he can blend into any crowd and then go to the next place without being seen. Barbara changes into Batgirl and then kicks Clayface through the glass who falls into an ice rink below. As Clayface gets up and is about to take on Batgirl, Bullock and Montoya begin shooting at him. Batgirl tells them not to waste their ammo and to shoot the Santa instead. Bullock is confused at first but Montoya tells him to shoot the Santa display hanging from above. They do so and the Santa display falls on Clayface which electrocutes him. Bullock asks Montoya if she wants to grab a cup of coffee but she reminds him that they have paperwork to fill out and Bullock sighs as he leaves. Sightings * "Make 'Em Laugh" * "Holiday Knights" Category:A to Z Category:Stores